Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline
| levelhigh=90| diff =Solo| prev =Tradeskill Timeline| next =| sidetimeline=| toc =y| }} Summary of Benefits * Blessed Coldain Prayer Shawl * Flying Mount * Pack Pony * Recipes **Carpenter: Temple of Brell **Tailor: Temple of Brell Loremaster Solstrin's Notes on Traditional Formal Wear **Armor recipes from Thurgadin Crafters (requiring +40k faction and drops from GD instances): ***Alchemists: Rings from Forgemasters Alchemy Studies ***Armorers: Belts from Forgemasters Armoring Studies ***Carpenters: Furniture from Forgemasters Carpentry Studies ***Jewelers: Bracelets from Forgemasters Jewelcraft Studies ***Provisioners: Charms and food from Forgemasters Provisioning Studies ***Sages: Necklaces from Forgemasters Sage Studies ***Tailor: Cloaks from Forgemasters Tailoring Studies ***Weaponsmiths: Weapons from Forgemasters Weaponry Studies ***Woodworkers: Shield and Bows from Forgemasters Woodworking Studies **Shard Armor recipes from the tradeskill instance: ***Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume I ***Far Seas Strategic Pricing (3rd Edition), Volume II **Armor recipes from Brontis requiring drops from EW instances ***Ancient Armor of War ***Relics of Drunder ***Runed Guidestone of Planar Repurposing *** Alchemist: Supplying the Armies of War: Alchemical Signet Rings of War *** Armorer: Supplying the Armies of War: Swordbelts *** Carpenter: Supplying the Armies of War: Symbols of War *** Jeweler: Supplying the Armies of War: Warborne Bangles *** Provisioner: Supplying the Armies of War: Feeding the Armies of War *** Sage: Supplying the Armies of War: Sagely Gorgets *** Tailor: Supplying the Armies of War: Bladeturning Cloaks *** Weaponsmith: Supplying the Armies of War: Weaponry *** Woodworker: Supplying the Armies of War: Shields, Pouches, and Bows Required Harvests and Fuels I attempted to break this up into manageable parts. As such, the Flying Mount and Coldain Prayer Shawl quests AND their prerequisites are not included. To get through the Great Divide tradeskill quests, you will need the following items (includes Fina's RetreatThurgadin Harbor but NOT Thurgadin or Goahmari Village (flying mount prereq's), or the quests from Tora (Coldain Prayer Shawl HQ prereq.)): * Harvests (One load off your pack pony, if you have one, will probably cover it): ** 21 Titanium Ore ** 8 Quicksilver Cluster ** 17 Sumac Lumber ** 2 Bamboo Shoot ** 2 Mottled Pelt ** 3 Amber * Fuels (Purchaseable from fuel vendors as well as Matthew in Fina's Retreat): ** 12 Ethereal Coal ** 2 Ethereal Filament ** 1 Ethereal Kindling ** 6 Ethereal Sandpaper ** 4 Aerated Mineral Water (Ok, not technically a fuel, but still from fuel vendors) Fina's Retreat Matthew # 90 Meet the Locals # 90 Shell Game # 90 Snowy Business # 90 Trap Trip # 90 Snappy Trapping # 90 Pelt Parlay # 90 Snowfang Skinning # 90 Herbal Cure # 90 Snowfang Starvation # 90 It's A Long Way Down # 90 Badger of Success # 90 Snappy Dressing Misa # 90 Monster, Monster! # 90 Trap Happy # 90 On the Defensive # 90 A Case of Mistaken Monstrosity # 90 Errand of Mercy # 90 Necessary Preparations # 90 Escort Duty # 90 A Heartfelt Thank You # 90 Mood Music # 90 Special Ingredients # 90 Setting the Scene # 90 Dinner For Two Finnegan # 90 Letter to Thurgadin Mira (LU60) # 90 Aid to the East (LU60) continues in Eastern Wastes (LU60) Livi # 90 Surveying the Land # 90 Sampling the Damage # 90 Not For Use In Tea # 90 Salivating for Sabotage # 90 Seed Sampling # 90 Replanting Efforts # 90 Thunder in the Hills The Fortress of Drunder (LU60) After completing Brontis sells recipes which require the special drops from Drunder instances. Brontis # 90 Bindings of Brontis # 90 Thudomatonian Monotony # 90 Accuracy is Everything # 90 A Holy Adventure # 90 Gnome Hunt # 90 Doing the Dirty Work # 90 Blessing the Bit # 90 Assaulting the Chains Thurgadin Harbor Fenwick * 90 Clockwork Dockwork Fenwick's remaining quests require the Tinkering skill # 90 Tinkered Technology # 90 Clockwork Spybots # 90 Better Living Through Tinkering # 90 High Spirits # 90 Toasting the Creator Oomba # 90 Oomba's Loomba # 90 Oomba's Zoomba # 90 Oomba's Boomba Thurgadin Eirik # 90 Healing Leaves # 90 Healing Stew Brew # 90 Blessings for the Grandson # 90 News From Home Aggi Stonefist Tradeskillers Flying Mount questline starter # 90 Gnomish Gnegotiations # 90 Cannons Away # 90 Gilded Cages # 90 Far Seas Negotiations # 90 Wings Away # 90 Scouring The Peaks Mikk Eishammer Forgemasters Daily Supply Tasks * Mondays: 90 Dwarven Fuel (craft 5 items) * Tuesdays: 90 Stoking the Flames (gather 10 items) * Wednesdays: 90 Anti-Rime Ammunition (craft 5 items) * Thursdays: 90 Icy Artifacts (gather 5 items) * Fridays: 90 Explosive Powder (craft 5 items) * Saturdays: 90 Supplies for Thurgadin (gather 4 meats, requires 400 trapping skill) * Sundays: 90 Defending the Defenders (craft 5 items) Goahmari Village Capru Requires completing Aggi Stonefist's quests first # 90 Milly's Meal # 90 Hungry Hungry Spiders # 90 Snug as a Bug # 90 Mend These Broken Wings # 90 To Capture a Dream # 90 Dream Weaving Griffon series *90 Fishy Treats For Hungry Beaks - Choose "You look hungry" *90 Playing Fetch - Choose "Want to go play fetch?" *90 A Keener Sheen - Choose "Let's clean your coat." *90 Growing Pains - Choose "You look hurt." *90 Meaty Meals for a Growing Gryphon - Choose "You very look hungry" Blisterrock Ridge Tora # 90 Hunting for History # 90 The Cutting Edge # 90 Ritual Gathering # 90 Inside the Vision # 90 What Dreams May Come (Heritage Quest) Collections * 90 Thurgadin Mementos Isle of Mara * 90 The Return Of A Gathering Obsession